February Air
by Carlz Luvs Anime
Summary: Russia needs to find warmth after hiding out from her brother in the bitter cold... Incest & Nyotalia


_A/N: I have recently fallen in love with this pair, and was disappointed in the lack of fanfiction between the two. Well, I am going to change that! -determined face- _  
><em>This is just a fluffy one-shot, but I hope it spreads love for the pair~ <em>

_Oh, and sorry for the delay on the new 'Obsession' chapter. I'll update as soon as I can!_

**WARNINGS**: Fem!Russia x Male!Belarus, and plenty of fluff.  
>Don't like? Then don't read! <p>

February Air

"Sister!" This is just awful. I can intimidate everyone so easily. I can just smile, and everyone will run for the hills. Well, everyone except for him. Why won't _he_ be intimidated?

"Sister! Marry me, sister!" Belarus chases me around the yard as I scream. How? How does he do it? How can he frighten me so? I guess being a little off is in the family. _But why does he have to scare me like this?_

As I run, I can feel the tears forming. I can't help them. _Brother is just so scary!_ My feet start to give out, so I turn and hide behind some bushes outside. My heart is pounding, and I can barely breathe. Why does he do this? Why does he make me feel this way?

I can feel my heart stop as I hear his footsteps drawing nearer. The sound fades away quickly, though. I peer my head out between the branches, and I see him at the other side of the garden, searching frantically for his frightened sibling.

"Sister, come out!" I hear him shout, and I tuck back behind the bush, hugging my knees against my chest. _Brother, please stop,_ I think. _You're really scaring me. _That's when I could finally feel the tears streaming down my flushed face. I tuck my head deeper into my knees, tears falling on my pale-pink winter coat.

It's sad how too often this happens. I love my brother, but he frightens me half to death. That's why it hurts so much. "It's cold out here," I whisper to myself. Looking up, I can see dark clouds forming and small snowflakes falling. "And it's starting to snow..." Not that this wasn't frequent at my place, but still, it's hard to hide in the bitter cold.

Just as I was ready to give in, I saw a pair of tall black boots pass by my hiding place. "Too cold, I'll find sister later." I hear Belarus murmur to himself before re-entering my house and locking the door behind him. He sounded a little disappointed, I guess. I can feel my face heating up, and I hope it's from the frosty chill of the winter season.

A lot of time passed, maybe hours, maybe minutes, while I sat on the snowy ground. The whole time I was thinking of brother. Finally, I made the reluctant decision to go inside. As scared as I was of him, I really needed the warmth.

I stood up, shaking the snow off of my outfit and heading for the door. Remembering that it was locked, I knocked three times and stuttered, "B-brother? C-can I c-c-come in?" Part of it was from the cold, the other was just pure fear. It took a few moments before the door handle slowly turned, and I by then I was regretting me decision.

The door only opened slightly, but it let me see half of my brother's face.

"Sister?"

I shivered. "Y-yes, Belarus. Can y-you l-l-let me in?"

The door opened up more, and I could now see that brother had a fire going, and he had heated up two mugs of hot chocolate. As I stepped through the doorway, he wrapped a large, warm blanket around me.

"Sister will catch a cold."

I could feel my face heating up more with each second. "O-oh, thanks."

I try to walk over and sit down on the small, manilla couch, but he leads me to my bedroom. My nightgown is sprawled on top of the sheets of me bed. As I look over at brother, I see him staring at me, coldly. "Change."

"..." I just stare at him oddly.

He puts his arm around my shoulder, and mumbles, "Sister's clothes are cold and wet. You'll be warmer if you change."

Blushing for the umpteenth time, I thank him for his concern and change into my peach night dress behind closed doors.

Brother was very worried about me. How long was I out there? As I think, I brush my long, flowing hair and smile at my reflection in my hand-mirror.

After I slip out of my sleeping quarters, brother invites me to join him on the couch, placing a blanket on the two of us and handing me one of the hot cocoas. I thank him and take a sip of the warm liquid, but grimacing and holding the cup away from me a second later.

Brother looks at me, concern showing in his eyes. "What's wrong, sister?"

"I don't really like this..." I look down into the chocolaty mixture. "I mean, it's decent, but it's no glass of vodka." I shrug and sigh, attempting to take another sip of the drink, but not before Belarus takes it from me and walks away.

Not a minute later he comes back with a glass filled with some of the best vodka my place can offer. "Oh, you didn't have to-" He hands me the alcohol, and I can't resist the invitation. I planned on just taking a small sip, but ended up chugging the entire thing. "Ahh, that was amazing, da!~"

Before I could thank my brother yet again for treating me like this, he brings his head down closer and kisses me. My eyes immediately open wide and my face turns bright red. _What was he doing? _He lets my lips go, and stares at me.

"Brother, what was-" I panic before he interrupts me with a hug.

"Sorry." He holds me close to him and I gasp.

"I'm sorry, sister. I scare you, don't I?" I try to break the hug so I can look at him, but his grip is strong.

"N-no, it's just..." I try to reassure him without succeeding.

"I don't mean to. It sounds funny, but I don't."

He squeezes me tighter, and whispers into my ear, "Russia, I love you."

I gape and stare at nothing. What? He loves me? My eyes water at his next words, "That's why it hurts me when you always run from me, that's why I always run after you."

"Brother..." I wrap my strong arms around him, wishing to pull him in closer. But, instead he frees me from the warm embrace.

"I know I can't ask you to love me in return, so it's better that I go..." Brother gets up and heads for the door. I don't know what it was inside me that made me jump up just then, or what made me grab him by the wrist. I wanted to shout "DON'T GO!" from the top of my lungs, but I remained in silence.

I was sure he was about to leave, but in seconds I felt those warm lips against mine yet again. His lips were really soft, a lot more than I would have guessed. His arms wrapped around my waist, and mine around his neck. I didn't want to let go. When he finally released me, I whispered in a raspy voice, "Please, don't go, Belarus..."

He smiled and held me close. "Don't worry, sister," he patted my head as I snuggled deeper into him, "My whole world is right here."

My face heated up another degree, and I mumbled, "Brother, I'm cold."

He picked me up and brought me over to the couch, where we watched the flames rise in the fireplace and cuddled the whole rest of the night.

The next morning, I awoke to find myself completely covered with the blanket. _Stupid brother,_ I thought. _He must have been freezing all night... _After I placed the blanket over his sleeping figure, I stared out the window. Outside, it seemed like the cold, bitter snowfall finally stopped, and melted into a bright, sunny frost. And I smiled, knowing this was how it was going to be for us from now on.

_A/N: Okay, the fluff is over XD_

_Sorry for making Fem!Russia a bit OOC...I have to work on that ^^"_

_Review please :D_


End file.
